


Expectations [Discontinued]

by xxxxwitlee



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: I can't promise it'll be good, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, parenting is hard, the teaching will start later, there will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxwitlee/pseuds/xxxxwitlee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, So this is my very first time writing and posting an fic online. I typed this on my phone and I have no Beta reader. </p><p>English is not my native tongue, but I hope I did not make to many mistakes. Feel free to point out spelling and grammar mistakes so I can fix them. </p><p>Hope you enjoy this weird piece of writing :'P</p><p>XxxxWitlee</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. This might be turning interesting after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, So this is my very first time writing and posting an fic online. I typed this on my phone and I have no Beta reader. 
> 
> English is not my native tongue, but I hope I did not make to many mistakes. Feel free to point out spelling and grammar mistakes so I can fix them. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this weird piece of writing :'P
> 
> XxxxWitlee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders stayed on his cot and started to move one limb at a time. At the same time he tried to even his breathing and recall what had played out before he had fainted.
> 
> Lunch break, Templars, waiting for Hawke, a very sick looking Templar, no Hawke, a very weird smite, feeling sick and empty, still no Hawke, saving his own ass somehow, Templars left, him trying to close the clinic, falling and... Fenris.
> 
> At the last though Anders eyes shot open and his body snapped up from the cot. He regretted the sudden motion as he closed his eyes once more and pained groan left his mouth. "S-sweet Andraste's dimpled butt cheeks, my head." A soft chuckle caught him off guard and he tensed his whole body.

Someone must have seen him, because there were currently templars at his clinic door. No. His last patient had left the clinic over thirty minutes ago. It also couldn't be an apostate tip because he had not even been casting magic today or the days before, he had only treated minor scrape wounds and had dealt with bandage works the past days. So someone had tipped the templars that he would most likely be on a break around this time of the late midday.

The clinic was cleaner and emptier then normal and the loud banging sounds bounced off the walls filling the large empty and silent space just a bit.

Anders had been cleaning and changing the cots in his small, Justice allowed, break. He looked around the clinic for anything that may seem off and ran a hand over his sweat streaked forehead when he straightened himself from his crouching position. Anders stretched an felt his joints pop back into place. He chuckled to himself when he fixed his ponytail anew and decided he was ready and going to face the templars head on. Because of course they would come visit on the only break Justice would allow him to have on a very long day.

The loud banging slowly became rapid impatient knocks and it made Anders a bit nerves. He hoped they would keep it to just knocking and not start knocking down the door. A sigh escaped Anders his body and he started scanning his surrounding for anything out of the place or that would reveal his apostate-ness. He looked back at the small back space he claimed as a living space and saw that everything was neatly hidden in their wall sockets and thus everything looked like a normal herbal pharmacy in Darktown.

Anders started a small stroll to the door and looked himself up and down. He had gone today with brown breeches and a simple dark grey tunic that matched the area and the people. The robes were stored in one of his wooden chests underneath a hidden latch that was hidden by a rug and his bed. The chest had been a name-day gift from everyone and he had received it six weeks ago from Hawke personally.

"To store away all that rubbish you like, like your manifesto and that coat." Just the thought of that sentence made his mood a bit sour. He and Hawke did not get along that well, to say the least, but he still could count on him when he needed the men in dire need. Anders started frowning when the rapid knocks turned into kicks and shouted threats. He really hoped that one of the urchins had seen the templars and left on a run towards Hightown to alerted Hawke. By now, he had stalled at least about 5 minutes maybe even 10 if the urchins had seen them descent from the lift or many stairs.

His steps were halted to a sudden stop because Justice had stirred awake and freed himself from the mind barrier Anders had created.  Because of all the commotion and the smell of lyrium Justice had been drawn out and he wanted anything but Anders just talking to the templars. He wanted Anders to kill them and the very thought had him shove Justi-Vengeance back into one of him many mind prisons, stronger then the one before. He breathed a few times in and out through his nose to calm his body. He deemed himself calm enough after a few seconds and readied himself by taking one final deep breath and took the last remaining steps to the door, ignoring the pounding of his heart in his ears and placed the most charming smile on his face he could muster.

He did not expect to see a templar stumble in without any grace, barely holding his footing. Apparently he had chosen the perfect timing to open the door because the still stumbling graceless templar had decided to kick in his poor clinic door. It took all his willpower to not crack a joke or laugh at how foolish and stupid the armoured figure looked trying to keep his balance with all the weight from his uniform. So instead of looking at the man fumbling in the clinic he turned towards the two remaining in the door way and placed another smile to replace his slightly shocked expression.

"Well hello, good afternoon. How could I help you Sera's? Do you seek poultices or healing potions?"

The two templars in front of him both looked shocked by his open approach and confusedly looked at each other and then bewildered at the templar behind him. Anders took a step to the side and leaned with his back against the door post. This way he had eyes on all three the men and nobody could suddenly attack him from behind.

"...If you're not here for any healing help or advise, I do wonder why you all where banging on my pharmacy door like one of you was bleeding to death.." Anders slightly bend his head towards the now standing templar, who was brushing imaginary dust from his armour and looked at him pointedly. "You, even tried to kick in my door.. And don't get me wrong, I like helping people in dire need, but I don't see any of you bleeding or spilling your guts, so I do hope there was a reason for all this unnecessary commotion?"

Apparently the Templar that had stumbled in and had been made a fool of, did not like the way Anders kept his cool through this whole thing, because before Anders could blink the Templar had rounded on him and stood very much into his very well liked personal space. The templar basically growled into his face and it seemed the he wanted to hurt him by just using his cold blooded stare. He reeked of cheap perfume, probably just back from the blooming rose, a lot of different damps with traces of alcoholic beverages, rose from templars fuming mouth right into Anders his nostrils. It took all of Anders his will power and the door post he leaned on, to not take a step back or cringe his nose to show his disgust.

"We are looking for Apostates~.." The templar all but sneered at him in a very mocking tone Anders did not like, "..Know any? We got a good solid tip that some where lurking out here? Seen any, _healer_?"

Anders turned his head away from the stank and looked at the other two templars, they just stood at their places looking at how this would play out. He then looked over their shoulder for any trace of Hawke and their rag tag group, but none where there. It had been over 15 minutes now, where was he? A slow chant formed in his head sounding like 'any minute now, Hawke will come' over and over again.

But no one appeared behind the templars and the fuming templar started to growl even more in his personal space because he had been ignored. Anders started to regret his stupid behaviour and felt dread creep up on him. No, he should not show them fear or let them win this game, he would chase them away and send word to Varric that he needed to up his game of controlling the city, 'cause he is right now... failing miserably.

He steeled his nerves and readied himself for the verbal attack, he looked the now boiling templar right in the eyes and that's when he saw something that did not belong in a templars gaze. It was unfocused, the pupil was dilated but there was a weird thin white gland over the iris. The dark circles under the templars eyes were almost black and the veins popped out from the sickened skin. He vastly scanned the templars body and saw more signs of a sickness that was taking the raging man over. His hair was thinning at the roots, some skin looked sticky and others more dry and death.

Now Anders wanted to back away even more but the door post behind him and the sick man in front of him gave him no room to budge or move away. He had trapped himself with his own stupidity and overconfidence that he could have handled the situation.

Still no sign from Hawke. Anders sighed and did the most stupid thing he could think of and placed his right hand on the mans breastplate. Not to push, pull or guide. His hand was just there and that had the templars struck with confusion, it made his temper slowly fade out and turn into an very expressive internal turmoil.

"To answer your question; No, I have not seen any apostates. I am a herbal healer and therefore only use herbs, poultices and potions to help the weak and damaged." Anders shifted his gaze from his hand to the mans face and back to his hand. "And I would like it very much if you could step aside so I could return to my duties, since I am way over my break time now."

To his surprise the templar took a step aside which allowed Anders to drop his hand back to his side and walk away from his captor. He once looked over too the two templars standing in front of the clinic, still standing and waiting for orders and then looked at the confused sick man. He wanted to say something and thus opened his mouth, but he voted against it last second and all but closed his mouth, smiled at them and started to turn away to return to his disturbed duties.

He was to late to deflect it. Suddenly a shift in his surroundings had his hackles rise and he felt the lyrium before he could turn around and face his attacker. But this was different, he just got smited but it felt utterly wrong in all the senses a smite should feel like. Instead of just being ripped from his mana, feeling tired and a slight pain in his head. His body wanted to double over, he wanted to puke, the rising bile he felt coming up burned from his stomach to his throat, the normal pain in his head was replaced with a pain all over his body that felt like someone had set him on fire but was throwing ice water at the same time over his burning body, which felt like someone was injecting him with over a thousand needles on a very sunburned skin.

The shock his body was in kept him upright, he did not want to double over or cry out in agony, no.. He was gonna win this game and that meant he had to play along to convince the smiting bastard that he was not a mage. And with his magic gone, that would not be a problem. Standing upright and staying upright for longer than five minutes might become a problem.

Anders quickly turned his body on his heel to face the templar and regretted it immediately. A hand shot to his head and he closed one eye briefly before speaking to the bastards. "So let me get this straight. You ruin my break, almost break my door, look for apostates.. which I don't know any of or know the whereabouts of.. I tell you the truth about who I am, what I do for a meagre living and what I use. I ask you politely to leave so I can finish my work.. and you use your... Whatever it is you-"

"A smite, serrah. The chief-captain, H-He used a smite.. on you- sir." One of the templars was squirming under the gaze of both a shaking Anders and a very pissed Chief, in the door opening, when he stepped in on Anders little rant to fill in his invisible lie about not knowing what had hit him.

Anders tried to take a step but his body refused to listen, so he moved his hand from his head to the bridge of his nose to try and massage the headache away. "A smite? Whatever that may be, I would really appreciate it if you did not do that again. My patience is running thin quite fast and I would appreciate it very much if you could LEAVE! If you want to show of what you can do, be my guest. Just flaunt your powers elsewhere. Do not suddenly ruin someones mood and body, someone who is actually trying to help the sick and poor, because you thought... I was really not in the mood for a sudden headache.. Begone before I file a complained to the guard captain.. I need to ready myself for the patients."

Anders some how mustered a forced smile through the pounding of his head and waved the templars away towards the door. He saw how they stood dump struck and hesitated about what to do. Eventually one of the two templars at the door gave a heavy sigh and turned on his heel, walking away slowly towards the upper parts of Kirkwall. The remaining two templars didn't quite know yet what to do. The chief stood there, still very sickly and very angry looking, was probably contemplating what to do.. mainly because Anders had not reacted the way he had wanted or hoped for. The other templar at the door , the one who had sort of helped him, a new recruit probably, stood fidgeting and started to pick at his gauntlets. Likely not sure whether to follow his partner or stay with the chief.

After what felt like twenty min of waiting, but was actually twenty seconds, the chief templar grunted low and stormed out past the now startled new recruit, who hastily followed the chief towards Hightown. Anders did not move from his place, afraid that if he moved to fast he would fall or they would come back and watched as their silhouette slowly faded into the dusky background of Darktown. Once he knew they were gone his body responded by stuttering alive once more.

He started walking back to his desk to resume his work, but the lack of justice pushing him to do it made him want to take a slightly longer break. He did after all just got smited in a way had never felt before and the sound of a longer break and the silence in his head was very welcome at the moment. Anders felt a sudden dizziness arise and placed both his hands on his desk. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before he tried to stand straight again.

When he turned towards the door he saw a silhouette walking towards the clinic holding someone small to their chest. He needed to tell the patient that the clinic would be closed for a few more minutes, maybe even some hours before he could work again, but the moment he wanted to take a step towards his door, he stumbled a bit. Probably because of that sudden movement his knees gave out and he fell forwards. But before he could feel the ground, he felt thin but strong arms around his chest. His mind was about to say thank you to Hawke, even though he was late, but when Anders looked up, he saw four pair of eyes look at him. One set was very familiar, very green and looked really confused but also angry. The other set of eyes were younger, unfamiliar, more vibrant and innocent and the colour was as if it was almost pure golden with a tone of grey in it.

Before he could thank them, his body suddenly started to shut down and he just closed his eyes, slowly drifting of to the fade. Anders was slightly panicked because Justice had been blocked after the smite and had yet not returned, but the positive side now was that he could at least get one good rest. He had most certainly expected Hawke to show up last minute and be his 'saving knight'. Anders had most definitely not expected to see Fenris and an child, show up at his clinic and catch him before he fell into unconsciousness.

The last thing Anders heard was a grumbled 'stupid mage', a soft 'hey' and a 'sorry, I didn't mean tha-' and then everything went blissfully silent.

 

\-------------------* _Fenris pov_ *--------------------

 

He had woken up with a startled feeling, body hot and cold from the sweat, the thin bed sheet sticking to his body, his heart was beating so hard that he was afraid it would jump out and run away without him. He did not open his eyes, because he wanted to keep the darkness to comfort him. He could not remember what had caused him to wake like this and nightmares like these where the worst of all he had. He wanted to know what demons he faced and how to kill them, not wake from a dream this way, not remembering what happened or what caused this awakening and facing it again in the fade later with no memories of how to handle the situation.

His body ached all over and he tried to move a limb or two but for once he didn't want to wake with a foul mood of pain and aches today. So he just laid there, relaxing his mind, letting his body calm down and his heart ease down to a normal beat. It was the sound of another person in the room that had him suddenly tense up again. He tried to listen to the other persons moves, way of breathing. He may not have been trained as a rogue, but he was trained enough to hear the differences between friend and foe.

The intruder moved towards the hearth and stacked more logs on the embers to reheat the room. The movement was slow but not softly done like someone who wanted to surprise him, so not a rogue or an assassin. The sounds of the old floorboard creaked on places under the intruders weight, so it was a rather large person. When he heard the footsteps come near his bed, he had to will his body to not jump up and attack. The intruder suddenly scoffed and sat down on his bed, right next to his hip. The lack of nervous breathing or movements made it clear that he was not afraid of him and felt comfortable in this surrounding. That the intruder felt familiar-

His body tensed even more and he felt panic and cold dread rise. What if he came back, what if he took him wile his friends didn't know, what if his friends sold him out. No, that they wouldn't do, maybe Hawke... They after all didn't get along at all, but would he really..

"You know.. It's, actually quite cute how you whimper while you have a nightmare." A soft chuckle, he all to well knew, broke the silence after that statement. He willed his body to relax and tried to open his eyes to look at the man he had just accused of selling him out. He did not feel guilty, because he trusted Hawke as far as he could throw him, but he might feel slightly convicted that Hawke selling him out was the first thought that came to his mind, when he thought Danarius had returned for him.

Fenris sighed as he saw that the man was just sickly smiling at his discomfort. Fenris sat up on his bed and shed the sweat drenched sheets from his body. He stood up from his bed and stretched before he started collecting his clothing. He looked out of his window and saw that it was post dawn, just before midday. He once again stretched and heard a soft hum from the man behind him. He did not care that the man saw him, he did not feel ashamed for his nudeness and the markings, but he did feel a sick feeling in his lower belly when he saw Hawke leer at his markings as if he saw a potential asset to make a marketing deal with.. or from.

Hawke is a very broad builded sword and shield wielder, he talks with sarcasm and if he can make money or take money out of someone he will do it. When Fenris heard the story of how the Hawke family had made it into Kirkwall, it was not something a person should be proud of. Hawke had made deals with each contact he could get his hands on, not telling them he had deals with all of them. He out played them, when they found out that someone was stealing jobs, sabotage some shifts and stealing money. Hawke had made them believe they were at a silent war for years, telling each of his contacts that he was their spy, playing them, making it so that when his contracts with all the leaders ended, he got his money and watched them kill each other in his name. When the merchant guild had won the so called silent war, they found all the orders and info on how Hawke had made fortunes on their backs, lying but also telling the sickeningly truths is all the twisted ways a man could work profit out of others pain.

When Meeran did confront Hawke, he had just smiled and watched the mans many emotions that had crossed his features. Meeran had raged, blamed, asked and begged why he had destroyed them all.. All Hawke had done was laugh, watched him fidget under his sick, impart gaze and told him when he turned to leave, "It was just so fun to see you all work so hard to get my approval, to get me on your side. But all of you were to stupid to see that I did not care about you or your little groups and thus you destroyed yourself by trusting the wrong person." Meeran had lost his colour and all but mumbled that Hawke had been a monster in human form, a combination of a pride, fear and despair demon when he had left the Hawke estate.

When Fenris had heard the stories over the Hangedman's drinking table, He had found it a tall tale. Just one of those stories that the dwarf loved making up to make it sound more interesting. But over the last five years, he and the companions had seen that the story was not made up and the man was indeed a twisted, manipulative and greedy man seeking his own way and money, not caring that he destroyed many lives in the process.

The pirate was but his play thing, controlled by his silver tongue, even though she says she is not, she and everybody else knew the truth. The dwarf to afraid to use his contacts in fear of losing them to a mad man, could not help them. Aveline knew what powers Hawke possessed and did not dare use the guards. Hawke also made it very clear that he did not care about the mage and his rights, nor the elf's in the alienages or ex-slaves like himself. All Hawke cared about was his family and himself, but mostly the last one.

So that brought the question, why was he here? "Why are you here, Hawke?" Straight to the point, that's how he handled this mans personality. Fenris had fully dressed and wanted to turn around to face the man, but he cursed himself for drifting of too think about the past. In his visit to what kind of man Hawke was, he had not noticed that he had been stalked and that the huge bulk of a warrior had himself suited right behind him, hands hovering over his bare arms.

Fenris sighed and turned around, looking the man in the eyes. He saw ice cold blue eyes, filled with lust, raking over his body and the lyrium lines. They had slept one time, after he and Hawke had killed Hadriana. It was pure about the raw emotions he had felt, he had needed to vent and the dislike, the need to vent off the pent up anger had made him go seek Hawke. He had not anticipated or thought through the after effects it would have on him, because the night had left him angrier, used and filled with broken and faded memories. Hawke had asked him to stay but he could not stay in a house where there were slaves, he had after all taken the poor girl into servitude against his advice and insults. There would never be another time, he had told him that the night he left and the days Hawke's sexual urges showed.

"No." Hawke kept up trying and he kept saying no. He shoulder past the man and grabbed his great sword and placed it on his back. Once his sword was on its place he was ready to go where ever Hawke had planned to go this time. So he just had to be straight to the point again. "Hawke, why are you here? If you're here because you once again come and ask for sexual pleasure, you know my answer. It will always be a no."

Hawke chuckled softly. It was a sound that gave you goosebumps and made your hackles rise. The sound was equal to what a predator would sound like when playing with his prey. The man stalked over to him once more and tried to stroke his cheek. Fenris evaded the touch and growled. It made the man only smile, but he did retreat his hand.

"I came to tell you that we should visit our 'favourite' healer. An urchin told me that there would be a Templar patrol, around an hour from now, going towards Darktown. I wanted to watch and see how he would hold up this time. There will be 3 this time. Up for some entertainment?" Hawke had leaned in, as if he wanted to kiss him and he had turned his face away, looking at the weather.

He felt sick. They had done this a few times before, save the mage on the last minute before anything like violence could happen. At first he had sort of enjoyed to watch the man squirm under the pressure of the templars, or just the way the mage squirmed in overall, but Hawke played it out longer, let the templars do some damage, make the mage work before they 'came to the rescue'.

Fenris and the others had said nothing at first, but slowly even they tried to talk him out of the little games he played. Hawke had not liked them saying no or trying to stop his little pleasures, so most people just stopped going with him, making up excuses or plainly saying no.. And he was going to do the same.

"No, thank you." It was amusing to see the smirk disappear from the warriors face, but he needed to be clear. He did not want to keep repeating himself or give a mixed message. "I quit playing the so called 'hero' with you. There is nothing entertaining to watch a man fight for his cause or life, only to jump in when he gives up." For some reason he had started pacing in front of the hearth and willed himself to stop and face his 'friend'. Honesty, here is to nothing. "I-.. I should have stopped going with you a long time ago. I even hoped you would change some day. But you actually get off on it, don't you? Watching people depend on you and watch them hoping they get your attention, it is what drives you to such lengths to make people hate and like you at the same time." A heavy breath left his lungs and he leaned against the side of his fire place. The cold blue eyes that had been filled with lust just now, just looked at him with disinterest and boredom. Hawke did not react, nor did he move from his position, he just stood and looked like he was watching something disgusting. It made him feel self conscious, nauseous and mad. Mad for feeling that because of this twisted man in front of him, mad that he had let this man touch him in a state of weakness and lust. He needed to be gone, before he would regret some actions.

"Just go. Entertain yourself else where. You won't find your help with your twisted and perverse games from me no longer. Leave." As he spoke the last words, he slowly started to feel at ease to have finally stated what he had wanted to say for such a long time.

Hawke stood and looked indifferent at him and after a few seconds a soft sigh left the mans lungs. Hawke turned his back to him and started walking towards his bedroom door, entwining his finger behind his neck to let them rest there. He chuckled all the way towards the exit of the mansion and left a cold silence once the front door had been shut.

Relief flushed over his whole body when he had heard him leave, but the feeling was short lived once his brain had wrapped itself around the fact that he had just pointed the most influential person of whole Kirkwal and probably Thedas, the door and destroyed a very twisted friendship. If it ever was friendship that connected them in the first place. Anyway, he had to go grab some stuff and check up on the mage, if he was early the templars wouldn't even consider talking or stopping to talk if he was present at the clinic. He hoped Hake had told him the truth about the time.

Fenris calculated that he should have about thirty minutes left when he left the mansion and started walking down towards Darktown. Well, that all went down the drain when he past one of the many markets in Lowtown. Of course he had to walk past a market that was crowded and hard to walk through, but going back and taking a detour would only cost more time, time he did not have right now.

As he passed as many of the stalls he could do in long strides he still got hold up half way past the busiest part if the market. A mother was trying to negotiate with a stall owner and her kids were standing behind her and talking to one an other. Three grossly heavy men were yelling drunkenly and mocking each other and cursing towards one or two booth owners, also blocking his way and the further he looked the more Obstacles he saw.

Fenris sighed and waited patiently until he could move forward again. It was when the commotion on his flank started, where the kids were located, he moved towards the sudden commotion. The mother had not moved from her bargaining spot and was still viciously trying to get her way with the merchant she was dealing with. She was so into her own little world that she did not notice her children verbally fighting.

As he walked a bit closer, he could see the four kids, two of the kids where clearly the older ones since there was quite an age difference and they were also scolding the elfin sized kids. The oldest kid had a sturdy frame, dark blond hair and freckles everywhere the skin was visible, she was giving a verbal beat down to the two smaller children. Next to the oldest girl, stood a boy with a less sturdy body but lean muscle showed through his clothing. He had dark brown hair, boarding black and was about the same age and slight difference in height as his sibling. The remaining two where the youngest, maybe about nine and eleven years old, same height, same lanky figures and same hairstyles, only one was a brunette and the other a real reddish blond with slightly pointed ears. The way they stood and bickered reminded him of how Anders and Sebastian were.

What Fenris could make out from the scene was that the older kids where scolding the younger ones because of some picking on each other. The brunette was standing all impassioned, basically not listening and letting it blow all over him. While the blond was staring at his feet, fists shaking at his side, slowly cooking with pent up rage and already fuming, ready to spit fire if needed.

Fenris was half smiling at the scene, even though it was this particular scene that got him caught in a market jam, it looked all to familiar at how their group had been. Before Sebastian had left them, before Aveline fully joined the guards, before they started to doubt Hawke... Before he broke their group.

One soft and hateful spoken word made him snap out of his memory and made him look at the two smaller children.

**Abomination.**

He looked at the blond kid and saw a shocked expression cross his features. He saw how the kids eyes turned watery and when he had hiccuped, the tears spilled from his eyes. He had seen that look all to many times into the eyes of a grown man, but never has he seen those tears fall even if they had wanted to.

His guts told him there was going to happen something, but he didn't know what and he did not like not knowing. He scanned the crowded place and saw one templar coming from Darktown. Was that one of the templars that went on the patrol? Where are the others? Fenris vastly scanned the area and saw coterie and slavers, both parties hiding and waiting.

When he turned towards the boys again, he saw that the brunette was still picking at the blond and the kid looked like he was going to keel over any minute. Suddenly the blond said something that made the other child still his words. Instead of leaving it at that, the brunette suddenly pushed the blond and started kicking him in the stomach. Fenris started walking past the people that had wormed themselves in between him, the mother and children and started calculating how to stop the commotion without alarming the mother of thinking he was attacking her children. When he had finally reached his spot, standing right in front of the kids he came to a scene where the older siblings where yelling at the brunette and in return the brunette barked something nasty about the youngest one. Instead of asking the kicked kid if it was true, they lashed out and started yelling as well.

Fenris once again scanned the market and saw that the only Templar had passed them and was walking up the stairs towards Hightown, the coterie was closer than before and the slavers were still poorly hiding. He heard an older voice tune in on the verbal abuse and when he looked again he saw that the mother was only scolding the blond, while the brunette was smiling all smugly. All the while the blond sat on his knees on the dirty market ground. His body, face and clothing dirty from the dust and grime that was sticking to him. He was crying while he got verbally abused by his parent.

He did not like this, his hackles were rising and he felt a subtle hint of magic in the air. He vastly started looking around. The slavers were moving closer, probably aiming on the abused boy, but they were not using magic. The coterie were also stealthy-ing around the family, but as far as everyone knew they did not hire mages. He suddenly felt another pull and started to look for the mage, the only idiot that would use magic on a midday would be the mage, but he saw no tall blond head sticking out, so where... No- _Kaffas_

Fenris turned towards the blond child and took a step forwards and before he could reach out fully, he heard the kid sob a few words before he took a deep breath and yelled "I HATE YOU ALL!!" Shit, there goes easy and not alarming. Fenris activated his brands so bright that he heard some citizen gasp and scramble away from the bright light. He pulled the boy from the ground and held him to his chest plate.

The small sparks of electricity the boy had released as a meagre attack to his family, were creating dull warm throbs to his markings. He was used to worse kinds of magic by his former master and the magisters and slavers. Fighting along side the mage and the witch made him realise there were different kinds of magic. He could feel if a mage was right or wrong. If the magic felt wrong, when it would hurt his brands, he would know that the intentions behind the magic user were impure.

When the pirated had asked him, on one of there weekly Hangedman gatherings, why he hadn't turned the blood-mage and their healer in to the templars, he had answered: _"To me.. magic portraits the soul of a person. If it is foul and hurts my brands, I know the person has bad intentions. Both the witch and the abomination have strong connections to the fade, because of their deals with demons.. * **sigh***.. and spirit, but still their magic is warm and pure. I am no mage, but I do know, after working with you for several years and my experience with all kinds of magic, that magic should feel like that. It should be giving you power... Not taking it from the one you cast on...does that.. sort of answer your question?"_ The team, minus Hawke had sat in silence for a minute or so and it had started to make him feel uncomfortable, than the witch had jumped up squealing, spilled his wine and hugged him... The mage just sat there smiling a soft sweet smile he had never seen on his face before and that smile stayed with him a long time.

Fenris cursed himself for once again drifting of into his own memories and he softly sighed and scanned the area. Both the slavers and Coterie were gone from the scene, but two new templars suddenly stood on the inside of the ring made from curious people.

_Vishanta Kaffas, Hawke lied._

Only when he felt the little amount of warm magic from the boy fade into nothingness, he dimmed his brands, still holding the kid to his chest. He felt small arms around his neck, a head resting between his neck and shoulder and small warm drops fell on his armour and exposed skin.

The Templar that looked sick and angry grumbled something under his breath when he saw Fenris. He jerked his head away from the crowd at the squirming Templar next to him and started walking away from all the commotion. He kept an eye on them while softly rocking the child in his arms to still the soft hiccups that came from beneath his head. When Fenris turned to look at the woman that had yelled at the child not even showing interest in what had happened to begin with, had found her looking at him and the kid as if she was looking at something disgusting that should not even be there.

Fenris opened his mouth but before he could say anything the mother called her three children to her side and told them to wait for her at the Chantry stairs. As she watched her kids run off too the Hightown district she rounded on him as if he had started the fight in the first place and glared.

"I do not care what you were gonna say and I do not care what you want to say now." Her nostrils flared, her eyes were mere slits and she looked like she could spit venom any moment from now. The fact that a mother would talk like that, made the hold he had on the boy a bit stronger. He did not like this woman.

"Keep that monster away from me and my family or maker help me I will have to end him myself." His eyes grew slightly bigger after hearing that, he felt the small body stiffen and he rotated his body ever so smoothly that the child was farther away from this woman that claimed to be a mother. He started to glare and she scoffed at him. "Don't dare judge me, elf. He is the bastard of my husband, so not my child. That dick fucked some elven whore on his many 'business' trips and returned with this thing one day. I don't care about this half breed monster and I want it gone from my lif-*gasp*"

The woman reached for her face with a trembling hand touched the place where Fenris had slapped her. When she removed her hand and saw small droplets of blood she quivered on the spot. "How dare you!! Do you even know who I am, I-iehp"

He had grabbed the front of her shawl, dragged her to his height to stop her from talking crap and for a good scare effect on top of that he bared his teeth. He held her to a height that only the tips of her toes touched the ground and he could feel her tremble and hold her breath. "You better run home, bitch, before I will regret the next decision I make. I after all can not promise that an 'Elf' like me could let it slide that you talk about a child like that. Would be a pity for your 'oh so dear family, the one you so deeply love' that you wouldn't be able to make it out alive for dinner after all." He released her and watched her tremble and stumble back once she had regained some of her balance. She turned around and Fenris saw her run and trip the last parts up the stairs out of his sight.

Fenris exhaled out through his nose and felt the small arms loosen a bit of their hold. When he looked down at the small blond he saw a pair of golden eyes that looked at him all confused. Their was no trace of fear or anger in the features of the boy and when the boy all but smiled and relax in his hold, he felt the corners of his mouth quirk up a bit. Strange kid.

The crowed that had formed to watch the little show had tinned and he could easily walk away from the market undisturbed and he had reached the stairs to Darktown in under 3 minutes with his fast strides. He would make it like this in 10 minutes to the clinic. The blond held him just as tight as he held him against his breastplate. Taking the little blond to the clinic seemed the best thing to do, since dropping him at the Chantry was no real option. The mage would know what to do with the boy- Shit, the mage. He had seen three templars walk past the scene and one of the three looks really pissed. He had to hurry.

"Hold on. We have to take a faster route and I have never done this with a person before. If it hurts tell me, yes?" The boy nodded and buried his face in the crook of his neck and gave a final nod to give an okay. Fenris held him tighter and activated his brands, he heard the boy gasp and he dashed as fast as he could towards the clinic. In total took it about four minutes to reach the open space in front of the clinic. He halted a few paces away from the door and stopped his brands from glowing. The boy had not yelled, screamed or told him to stop and when he looked down he saw two big golden orbs stare at him in wonder and bewilderment.

"..." The boys mouth was open and when Fenris wanted to apologise for the sudden charge he was stopped with an 'aw' sound that came from the open mouth. The boy literally wanted to say something cause he was opening and closing his mouth was squirming in a awkwardly happy way in his arms. He snorted, raised an eyebrow towards the kid and started walking towards the door.

"T- That was the coolest thing ever, what was that? Is it like fade step? No, you're not a mage. Did you invent it. Is that real lyrium? But you're a warrior, ..right? Why do you need lyrium? But, it doesn't matter, you're so cool.." as he walked towards the clinic the questions and glaces kept coming from the child, still he did not touch without asking, which he appreciated a lot. He was about to ask the boy to hold his questions for later when he heard him whisper some sad stuff that that made his long strides falter, "I do not understand why you would save, but I am forever grateful.. p-please don't drop me of at the Chantry or at the circle. Mom- No, she is not my mom.. s-she w-would probably really hurt me.. I don't want to go back. Please."

The boys face had gone from bewilderment to sad and scared withing a minute and he looked at watery eyes. Fenris did not know what to say in such a moment, he never had to and said the only thing he could think of. "We are now in front of an friend of mine, he is a healer and a mage. He knows what is best in these kind of situation- shit"

When he had looked up to glance at the clinic he saw the mage stumble towards the door, disoriented and saw how the mage knees bend out under his weight and saw him fall forwards. Without thinking he phased towards the mage, he got a soft yelp from the boy but he was on time to catch the mage from his fall.

Fenris sighed in relieve when he saw that the mage still responded and saw no blood or wounds on the mage. The mage opened his eyes and looked kind of shocked to see him loom over him and looked even more shocked to see another pair of eyes next to his. Before he could stop himself Fenris had muttered "stupid mage." Which got him a quick response from the child and he muttered an apology in return. As a small smile tugged at the older blonds lips and Fenris felt him go slack in his arm when the mage had closed his eyes.

 

\-------------------* _Time skip_ *--------------------

 

After the mage had fainted Fenris had let the small boy slide out of his hold and together they had closed and cleaned the clinic as best as they could.

After looking through all the cabinets, wall sockets and drawers, Fenris came to the conclusion that the mage had no food or anything that could resemble food in this whole place and it was nearing 2pm in the midday. After collecting a basket he found in one of the stuff filled corners, probably things the mage got instead of money, he had explained some rules to the young boy that when he was going to the market to get some food for the three of them, what the boy must do.

"So repeat what I told you."

"Once you are out of this clinic I will: lock the door, open for nobody unless it's you and won't leave this clinic or the sleepy healer."

"Okay, good. Oh, and..." Fenris was about to walk out the door but stopped mid turn and looked at the kid once more. He saw a flicker of pride and excitement to be left with such a task and saw how glad it made the boy that he trusted him enough with this job. So he wanted to add some more to it, "Do you want anything in particular? A favourite food or drink?"

The way his eyes turned big and he almost started bouncing with joy was a good enough start to get this kid happier. The boy mumbled to himself and then happily said, "...sweet-rolls, or or or, buns!! Milk-buns! I mean.. yes please, anything sweet, please."

Fenris softly chuckled and walked out of the clinic, he saw the boy wave, how the boy struggled to closed the door and heard the latch fall into place. He took long strides towards the Darktown lift and calculated how long it would take for a small grocery task like this. It wouldn't take long to get some dry foods and drinks that would last long enough, to stock up the mage his cabinets, but to find some fresh foods for later would take a bit longer. He came to an conclusion it would take approximately 25 to 35 minutes before he was done and had returned. Fenris hoped nothing would happen in those 35 minutes.

 

\-------------------* _Anders pov_ *--------------------

 

The moment he returned to the world of the awake he saw the ceiling of his small room. Anders felt his body tremble and his mind swim, as if he had been stupidly drunk. The moment he tried to move a limb a heavy pained tremor shot through his whole body, he pinched his eyes closed and pressed his lips together to stop the scream from escaping his throat.

Everything turned black. 

He felt empty as if... Something was amiss.

Anders kept his eyes closed so he could ease his body from shaking so much and slowly send healing magic through his body. He tried to reach for how much mana he had but could not get a full read on how much and where it was. He slowly cast the spell over his whole body and felt it gradually ease all the tremors and cease the pain from his body.

Anders stayed on his cot and started to move one limb at a time. At the same time he tried to even his breathing and recall what had played out before he had fainted.

Lunch break, Templars, waiting for Hawke, a very sick looking Templar, no Hawke, a very weird smite, feeling sick and empty, still no Hawke, saving his own ass somehow, Templars left, him trying to close the clinic, falling and... Fenris.

At the last though Anders eyes shot open and his body snapped up from the cot. He regretted the sudden motion as he closed his eyes once more and pained groan left his mouth. "S-sweet Andraste's dimpled butt cheeks, my head." A soft chuckle caught him off guard and he tensed his whole body.

"Breathe mage, I did not save you from a fall only to wait and hurt you when you awake." Anders felt his body relax at those words and the soft, low tone the elf spoke with meant he understood that his head was hurting. Well considering he just muttered that his head hurt, it was still sort of sweet from the elf to take it into consideration to talk softly. "Once you feel ready to move and think you can stand, come to the main room from your clinic. We need to talk."

When the sound of fabric hitting stone announced that the warrior had left his meagre room Anders mind had started to race with all kinds of things and thoughts on what those last words could possibly mean. Anders heart had stopped for a mere second. What in the makers name did they, two people who barely talk, need to talk about? That is a sentence someone would say to a lover, ready to break up or to confess... His cheeks started to feel warmer only by the silly thought that had crossed his mind, but then a cold dread with an ugly though crossed his mind and he felt all the warmth from just now vanish. Oh maker, what if Hawke had decided that he did not need him anymore and that Fenris was only here to deliver the message and that if he did not leave right away he would still hurt him? Or that he was here to tell him that Hawke had decided to finally give him up to the templars.

After a few minutes of thinking and trying to figure out what this talk could possibly be, he heavily sighed and stopped his fidgeting. The only way to find out is to talk to the elf. Anders was ready to call out that he was coming, but a loud gasp and a soft giggle caught his attention.

He frowned and stood up very slowly from his cot. As he passed by the fabric he called and used as his door, he saw a scene he would not have thought he would ever see in his whole life.

Fenris was sitting at his desk, which he had transformed into a dinner table and on that table stood plates, bags with food, bottles with fresh juices and probably more edible things going by the smell. He had placed three chairs around the table and all but one, he guessed that chair was for him, where occupied. The giggle had come from a small child, who sat next to the warrior and had laughed because Fenris had white flour all over himself. He was shedding his armour piece by piece while trying really hard not to look shocked at situation or mad at the child for giggling. When the warrior had turned around to place all his armour pieces on the other side of his chair he spotted Anders and looked apologetic at him only to frown a mere second later.

"whats wrong mage?" Anders felt his eyes water and his cheeks strain from withholding his smile. He could not keep his laughter in much longer and when his resolve broke he let his own laugh and giggles bounce of the empty clinic, which made the child continue his last giggle session. He had no idea how Fenris got himself covered in flour at the table but his whole face was white, his hair was sticking up in places and he made a real mess of himself and his surroundings, it looked like he had not expected this would ever happen to him and was in total shock by the situation. When he talked and tried to explain how this had happened, puffs of flour fell from his hair and fluttered around him. He looked so shocked it was really ... Cute. The elf huffed and crossed his arms which only made the excess flour fall from him and swirl around him in soft clouds, which in turn made him look even cuter.

Only when the pain was to much and he needed to breath, Anders had reached his chair he sat down and looked at the pouting warrior. Definitely cute. His laughing stopped and he hummed contently. Fenris had in the mean time of the laughing wiped as much flour from his face, hair and shoulders and still looked everywhere but at him. Anders reached for the warriors face and slowly ran a thumb over Fenris' right cheekbone, to get the last bit of missed flour. He had felt the elf stiffen when he had placed his thumb on his cheekbone, only to hear him exhale softly and relax at the touch.

"I am not cute, mage. Do not underestimate me because you caught me off guard. It won't happen again." Anders his hand faltered from his task of removing excess flour and he tried to say something but his mouth moved but no words came out. Shit, he had said that out loud, Sweet maker. When they locked eyes he saw green gem coloured eyes that looked at him with shyness, embarrassment and trying very hard to look broody. Anders also noticed that the tips of the elf's ears where slightly red colour and the fact that Fenris felt shy and was not mad at his comment made his cheeks warm in turn, which made Fenris eyes wide and he saw how his eyes swept from his cheeks to his mouth and too his eyes again. Anders fully placed his hands on the elf's cheek and kept running his thumb over his cheekbone. Fenris cheeks in turn coloured as well a soft shade of red and his ears started to lightly twitch.

"Are you two gonna hug now? You two look like you want to hug and smooch... I can close my eyes and cover my ears, you wont notice I am here and I won't sneak a peak, really."

Both men jumped in their chairs and sat up straight, away from each other at the voice and Anders noticed that they had been indeed closer than when he had sat down. The elf had mumbled something gave a pointed look at the kid, stepped fully away from his chair and walked over to the makeshift kitchen to probably get a linen towel to clean the table. Anders tried to sit as straight as possible and followed Fenris with his eyes, when they crossed with the kid's only then did he inspect the child.

He was half human, half elf going by the slightly pointed ears. They were not long enough for an elf child, so mom was an elf and dad human. Round face but already showed some rectangular forms, a boy age between 8 and 12. Vibrant eyes, two colours and .. he felt small pulses come from him... A mage? Anders once again looked at the elf, who was still trying to find something to clean with and questioned why Fenris of all people would willingly baby sit a kid mage while he was out cold in his room?

He scanned the child once more with his eyes and saw the kid look at him with hope in his eyes. Why he did not know and this was probably the reason why Fenris wanted to talk in the first place. _To bad he could cross the confession of the list, but going by the blushing he might.. what was he even thinking... probably to much, going by the fact that his mind just went to wonderful non-excising places._

Anders sighed, placed his right elbow on the table and his head on his hand. Once Fenris had returned with a ripped linen filled with holes he had swiped the excess flour away and started unpacking the bags with food. Soon they where eating fresh fruits, fresh bread with all kinds of different toppings. When they where done and Fenris had cleaned and stored the spare food and leftovers away, which made him look at the elf in question and wondered the intention behind it. His attention refocused when Fenris had grabbed one more bag and placed a delicious smelling dessert on his plate. His mouth watered and he looked at the elf and the kid.

He smelled sweet caramel, cinnamon and saw some kind of sweet syrupy substance glance the dessert. As Anders picked it up, he felt the soft texture and tore a small piece from the soft bread. He tried to pop it in his mouth without spilling all the dripping sweetness on his chin, but that was a failed mission all along. Once the piece of buttery soft bread touched his tongue, his taste buds gave a signal of pure bliss to his brain and a deep throaty moan slipped past lips and he swallowed the piece after a few chews. He brought his thumb and index finger to his mouth and started licking and sucking the remnant sweetness from his fingers. Anders was busy with his thumb when he looked up to see the child devouring his sweet dessert, not looking at either of them. Probably to busy enjoying his food. 

When his eyes landed on the warrior he had to swallow away the soft groan that wanted to escape. Pure lust clouded eyes looked at his lips that held the finger and the elf's breath came is soft little pants. Anders carefully slipped his thumb from his mouth and used his index finger to clean the syrup from his chin. He slowly parted his lips and let his tongue lick the dripping syrup from his finger. The way the elf swallowed and looked how Anders was licking his finger, made him want to make it even more sexual.. Just to see how the warrior would react, he justified to himself. _Hmmm, he was enjoying this just so much, better make it worth it before the kid finished his dessert and want more attention._ Anders slowly sucked his whole finger to his knuckle and hollowed out his cheeks as he pulled his finger from his mouth with a frustratingly slow pace. When his finger was free from his mouth and their eyes met, Anders smirked and saw how the elf fidgeted in his chair and his ear tips coloured and twitched. When he licked his lips, Fenris by automatic response licked his and-

"Are you gonna eat that Fenris!!? Because if you're not, I would like to volunteer to eat it, pretty please." Fenris almost jolted from his chair but stayed put by sheer force. Those lovely, dilated, lust filled green eyes lost there sexual haze at once and turned very slowly to the kid with slight annoyance. The kid in turn looked with hope to the treat and then with hope to the elf, totally not noticing the fact that he had ruined yet another moment. The warrior closed his eyes, sighed and slid the plate with the untouched treat towards the kid who met it halfway with grabby hands and started to dig in immediately.

Anders sighed and placed his head in both his hands and looked at the elf. He did not look at him again and he had to confess he liked the way Fenris had looked at him. Nobody in a looooong time had looked at him like that. Wanting to eat him and he meant in a good lustful, trusted, consensual way of very pleasant sex. His eyes drifted over the elf and noticed he was still squirming with his legs and that the tip his ears were still a shade of red.

_Maybe I... Naahh, or...  I could at least try. Never know where this could take us._

A soft smile placed itself on his face and he turned to once again look at the kid whole was smiling and savouring the last pieces of his dessert. Anders' stomach was full he felt rested and sort of happy, the pain he felt earlier was just but small throbs now and then and what to do better than spoil the mood with questions.

"So do tell me, Sir Elf. Why the visit? Did Hawke send you? Why the food? Who is the kid, Is he yours? He doesn't look like you. And please tell me that you are not mad when I called you cute, cause you really were and I don't want to be murdered in my sleep because I found you cute in one of the moments you don't brood and I –"

"Mage, stop your rambling. If I had found it offensive, I would have made that clear in the moment, so.. no I am not mad and I .. don't mind that you called me cute." Fenris his cheeks turned a soft shade of red and he scratched behind his ear. He exhaled and started his story on why and how he came to be here. Anders felt sick when Fenris told him the truth about what Hawke had been doing the whole time. He knew it was to be expected with what kind of man Hawke is, but to think he found it funny to make him.. to see him struggle and then play the hero... Maker curse him. Thought the fact that Fenris looked really guilty and apologised for not saying anything earlier made the nauseating feeling subside a lot.

Anders thanked Fenris, but the elf all but brushed the gratitude off. 'It was the right thing to do' he said and they both smiled. He then explained how he had met the kid on the market, in sour circumstances and he blushed again when he told him that the little kid had reminded him of Anders. He knew something was going to happen and basically saved the kid, whose name is Len'lin, from a bad environment at home, the slavers, the new coterie and the templars.

Fenris had taken the kid to him because who else to ask for help with mages than the mage himself. He had wanted to introduce the boy to him and let him decide whether he wanted to stay with the mage or go somewhere else. But the plan was to let Len'lin stay at his place while studying and learning to control his magic with Anders before letting him go into the world of apostates, but before he could propose the offer Fenris had found him falling and fainting.

Anders then got scolded for not having food or anything edible in his clinic because apparently when he had fainted, Fenris had carried him to his bed and was actually mad at him that a tall human like himself weighted less then the elf's sword and when he wanted to make lunch there was nothing in his whole clinic. So he stocked the clinic up and then told him that if he even gave one grain away he would get punished.

All Anders could do was try to hold his smirk. The way the elf's behaved and talked around him, how Fenris had changed over the past years and how he could easily make him blush made it all the more interesting to actually take this offer. He had never really taught someone how to properly use magic, but with the help of this handsome elf... this might be turning interesting after all.

But for some reason Anders felt that he was forgetting something, but the light and happy voice of the child, the low playful rumble of Fenris voice and the fact that he felt sated, stopped him from thinking to much about it.

 

\-------------------* _To be continued_ *-------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in about 2 months, so if I do update it'll be awhile before the next chapter will be up. I try to not rush and type a minimum of 10K for each chapter.
> 
> Feel free to comment what you think. If you have ideas or think something could fit in on the story throw it in the comment section.  
> I love to read ideas and am totally willing to throw them in the story.
> 
> Thank you for reading and maybe till the next chapter.
> 
> PS. also tell me if you see any grammar or spelling mistakes, please tell me.  
> I would like to correct them and learn from them for future improvements.


	2. Something we both never had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things turn out worse and better than they had expected it to be.

Fenris had left with the boy in the early evening after they had made some ground rules on what would happen if he did take the offer. Anders had thought about the deal while cleaning the small patches of flour that the elf had missed. It would be a weird fun experience for all of them and just the thought of teaching some basics made him already inquisitive. The fact that Fenris had asked him made him feel respected and accepted by the elf. He kept smiling to himself as he kept cleaning and started inspecting all the new things in his clinic.

 

Fenris had been really generous, he had never seen so many ingredients for food in his whole clinic. Not even everything combined from over the years had been this much. He also noted that the two elfs had cleaned the place, better than he ever cared to do and rearranged some things for better use. _It was going to become dirty and a chaos in a few days anyway. Still.. the thought is really sweet._

 

He was about to go find his manifesto when he suddenly felt a weird rush over his whole body. His limbs started trembling and he felt sweat break out all over his body and it slowly drench his under shirt. He tried to search for the source but his mana flickered away, out from him reach. There was enough in his pool, he could feel it, but for some reason he could not reach it. His brows came together in a frown and he tried to walk as fast as possible to one of his supply caches filled with lyrium.

 

Anders marched with speed to his crate, but before he could get to it, a heavy pain shot through his spine. His whole back felt on fire, it felt like his brain was going to explode any moment and a static shock kept him upright for a painfully long moment. Only after the shock had dulled in the amount of pain, a scream escaped his throat and his knees gave out and he doubled over. The pain was so intense that he did not feel his body fall forwards, he did not feel the ground, all he did feel was the pain still setting his body a flame.

 

_J-justice? A.. are you there? ..._

 

Justice did not quite respond as he had hoped and it was dead quiet in his head aside from some humming, it gave him an instant bad feeling. Anders tried to move anything from his body, but everything he tried only resulted in more pain and his body spasms only more with every try. The only thing he was glad about was that he had landed on his stomach or else he would have choked on his tongue or in the vomit that was slowly leaving his body.

 

_Ju- stice!! JUSTICE!! Do not- don't do this now... Where ever you are- you blighted spirit, tell me what is go-going on! Just.. Just say something, anything!_

 

Slowly he heard a small sound next to the humming, it were weird noises and the humming grew louder with the second-

**..## &-UPTED@+?/...!+#+, LYR- @&@+...@?+!TAIN-{|{§^**

 

Anders felt the spams lessen very slowly over the passing seconds and only the short shots of pain kept travelling through his body and brain. He only picked up weird noises from Justice and some syllables from actual words, being repeated over and over. He waited until his body finished with the spams and tried to listen to what the spirit was trying to tell him, but the same syllables where repeated every time and nothing else made sense.

 

_-upted, lyr- and tain-..?? What does that mean? Why c-can't I hear you?_

 

**@ &-OULD'VE#..$#KILLE-}|«¡]}§¿SIC-)@?#&#?TEMPL-@("-RPTED#&#?CONNECT-!!@+**

 

A small gasp left Anders his body when he finaly understood what the spirit tried to tell him. Justice tried to say more but all was jumbled and it only made his head hurt more.

 

_S-so you're trying to tell me..If I am correct,... T-that we should've killed that sick Templar, because his lyrium was... Corrupted? It T-tainted and it disrupted our connection? Say.. say nothing when I am co-correct because you screaming right now.. is not what I need on top of this blasting pain._

 

Anders answer was received with only the low soft constant hum. It did not come from the spirit, it was also the first time he heard it hard and steady and it was not something he wanted to be connected to any taint. As he tried to moved each limb towards the crate, he felt his whole body shake with the effort it took him. He was so close but he felt his body sag and noticed that his vision was swimming. S _hit I am going to pass out.. again. At least I am already on the floor this time._

 

A loud gasp and fast footsteps made him suddenly tense, but he regained his focus for a bit more. Anders wondered who had walked in and saw him crawl towards a crate away from his vomit and probably possible body fluids. He hoped it was everyone except Hawke... _But then again Hawke did not gasp so we can scratch that of the list.. Maker please don't let it be Lirene.. I really don't need a scolding right now._

 

Suddenly small but strong hands reached around his waist, under his arm and lifted him up and against his helper.

 

It was the sight of the golden necklace and the white laces of her very showing top that made him relax against her. Thank the maker for the perfect timing Bella always has. He slowly raised his head to meet her worried gaze, her lips are moving but he can't make out the words that come from those plum lips. She notices that he can't hear her, Anders sees a frown form on her face and her full lips turn into a firm line.

 

Isabela starts her speech slower this time, exaggerating every word so he can try to read her lips. At the same time they took small steps towards the door and away from the clinic. He could make out some words that where about him being an idiot, that he should take better care of himself and that he should be lucky it was her that found him. Also something about templars on patrol coming this way, that's why they're leaving and more he could not really follow because she still talked a bit to fast to follow. Though the part were she mentioned bringing him to Hawke made him tense and she stopped talking once she saw him shake his head.

 

"Where...you...to go then?" He read that and actually thought that he indeed had no place to go, not enough money for the Hangedman, nor did he want to bother Varric or Her, staying with Merill was out of the question... Fenris. Yes, he had explained what had happened earlier this day and the elf needed an answer to the offer anyway. It was going to sound weird but the only real option he had.

 

"Bring me... To Fenris, please." He hoped the words did come out or that she at least read his lips- oh.. never-mind his doubt, she most definitely did hear or read his plea. The way her eyes turned big, then turned to there normal sly look and the smirk that settled on her lips, made it clear she most definitely heard him. It only made him slightly uneasy but at the same time a small blush spread over his ears. Knowing Bella and the look she gave him now... Made him think that she was already making all kinds of conclusions on how and why he would go to Fenris of all places.

 

**Sigh** _No time to regret this, I need to find out what is wrong with justice and then what the sick templar did and ... oh Andraste's ass, she is actually smiling brightly and trying to skip with me towards Hightown.. I ... I am so going to regret this. Fenris... I am so sorry in advance..._

 

 

\-------------------* _time skip_ *--------------------

 

 

The walk to Hightown was not by definition slow, but it felt longer then normal. Maybe because they had to take several reroutes. Every time they though everything was clear to just go straight to their goal, but either bandits or templars where seen in the open, so they had to walk around them each time.

 

But eventually Bella got them to Fenris his manor and all the way her grin was growing with the second they got closer. Now that they were standing in front of the place she was almost giddy to confront the elf.

 

Anders felt save, but horrible at the same time. Save because he sort of knew Fenris would let him stay, but horrible because the elf had to deal with a nosy Bella.

 

To his surprise Isabela knocked on the door instead of barging in like Hawke would do. She knocked several times before the door opened to a very pissed but slightly surprised looking elf. His glare was fixed on Isabela at first, but his eyes rounded when he saw him half hanging on the pirate. The look was there for a mere second or so, but Bella had seen it and he felt her shake with all the questions she already wanted to ask. But to his surprise and sometimes bless this woman, she kept them to herself.

 

Fenris had immediately opened the door wider and ushered them inside. He looked outside fast to probably look if they were followed, grunted and closed and latched the door behind them to be sure.

 

When Anders eyes started drooping, he felt Bella shake him a bit to keep him awake and they walked to Fenris his bedroom. Fenris had helped Bella getting him up the stairs, since he was and felt like a sack of potatoes with legs and they brought him into the elf's bedroom. He was placed in the plush chair in front of the heart and they both left him for a few minutes.

 

He looked sluggishly around, the heart was warm, the embers still glowing and giving a soft light. He also saw that there were four bottles around the chair, at least 2 were empty, one still closed and one half full. The warrior was probably drinking and he and the pirate had interrupted his evening of wine tasting.

 

His drifting thoughts were interrupted by the chatter of the two returning. Fenris sounded beyond irritated, whispering as much as he could and strained himself not to flip at the woman. He also heard the teasing tone of Bella still in all her normal cheery voluminous voice and wondered if she ever did not tried to pry in everyone's lives? _It's Bella.. Of course not._ He exhaled and looked annoyed at the pirate once she entered his vision. She saw the look and returned his look on an equal level of annoyance, but the look did not stay there long. A smirk and waggling eyebrows followed vastly after that and he sighed again.

 

"Here drink this. It's just water with some elfroot extract, the same you gave me for my hangovers." Fenris kept whispering and handed him the glass. He carefully took a sip, afraid his stomach would betray him and once he noted that he could handle the substance he relaxed further in the chair. Fenris stayed close to him and looked him up and down. "Can you talk yet, mage? You look like how I found you this morning, half dying.. And the Pirate did not quite inform me on why you look like a walking corpse, because she rather wants to find out why you wanted to go her-"

 

"I my defence... Everyone of our group would... Well except Hawke, he doesn't care about anything but himself.." The last part had a bite to it and she crossed her arms under her breast, which makes the shirt hiding her bosom strain against her flesh. She gave them a sceptical look one eyebrow raising and continued her speech. "You two are not the best of friends, better than a few years back, yes.. but Anders willingly asking to go to you.. Elf here looking all shocked at- Don't give me that look, I saw how your normal mask dropped when you saw Anders. You looked haunted... This is all just such a situation that is asking for questions that all start with 'how and why's'."

 

Fenris scofded loudly and was about to argue with Bella, probably to make her leave without telling to much, but he stopped talking because a small sound of a gasp and soft foot pats were heared. Fenris cursed in tevene and slumped a little on the spot, one of his hands went to his head and he massaged the bridge of his nose.

 

Len had walked over to him and placed both his hands on Anders' face. His eyes were a bit puffy and his blond hair was sticking up in weird places. Anders best guess was that the boy had been sleeping in Fenris his bed and woke up because they, **_Isabela_** , had spoken too hard.

 

"Anders? Is that you? Y-you look like this morning, d-do you need a healing potion?" A small yawn escaped the boy and he swayed a little on his toes trying to pat his cheek for probably comfort. Anders grabbed the boy with one arm, who was wearing one of Fenris his tunics, which was way to big for him he noted and pulled him on his lap. Len rubbed his eyes and leaned against his shoulder.

 

"When Fenris and I left, you were a bit better. W- **yawn**  what happened? Did the templar come again?"

 

"No they did not, or the mage would not have been here. But don't worry, Anders is save here and you should get back to bed. No pouting- we discussed this Len. Come."

 

"B-but _you_  were still up... Why can't _I_ stay up with all of you?" The boy yawned again and kept rubbing his eyes and slumped a bit more against Anders.

 

Fenris scoffed softly and Anders noticed it was not an irritated scoff but more an amused one. The only thing the elf did was step around the chair to stand in front of them, open his arms and waited. Len looked at him then at Fenris, a bit sad but after a few seconds he softly huffed and placed his arms around the elf's neck. Fenris actually picked the boy up and walked over to his bed.

 

"You didn't answer me ya'know. Why can't I stay up with all of you?"

 

Anders saw the boy pout a bit and look sad at Fenris. Fenris lowered the kid on the bed and tucked him in with the cover before answering. "Because you are too tired to stay awake, that is one of the many reasons. Plus it's already late, you need to sleep to grow.. or do you want to be a small elven man, the size of dwarf later?"

 

"noooooo~ but I want to talk to A- **yawn** Anders too and the new lady, she seems nice." The boy slowly started to nod of but tried to keep eye contact with the warrior.

 

"Anders will stay here and tomorrow morning you may help heal the stupid mage. And maybe we will ask 'the nice woman' to come back... Someday. But now you have to sleep, yes?"

 

Fenris waited for a reply or a protest but none of those came, only a sleepy nod, soft breathing and an occasional soft inhale was to be heard. He turned fast on his spot, took long strides towards them glaring all the way and mouthed without making a sound **Out. NOW!** Pointing at the door.

 

Fenris helped Anders stand from his chair while glaring daggers at the stunned Pirate. She had not made a noise, she seemed to process and take in what she just had seen, she looked lost. He had never seen the pirate look so out of her element of taunts and jests, it made him feel uncomfortable in a weird way.

 

The elf had lead them to another room not far from his bedroom, Anders guessed it was a sitting room going by the decayed sheets that covered the couches and chairs. Even though the years had made everything grey and dust layered, it still looked pretty fancy.

 

Isabela had removed a few of the white sheets from a fancy chair and a couch, moved it around so the furniture faced eachother and slapped some of the remaining dust away. She walked over to a small table, pulled it closer to their sitting space and collected candles for on it. She choose the chair to sit in, ofcourse she did.

 

Now he and Fenris had to sit next to each other while she would throw question after question at them. After he had lighted the candles on the small table, he and Fenris sat down and it was silent for a solid few minuted until Anders couldn't take it anymore.

 

"Bella, just-"

 

"No. Shush... I am trying to figure out how I have missed something so big as this.." Her stare intesified and she kept looking between them.

 

"Missed what? You are not making any sense woman!" Fenris huffed and crossed his arms. "Just say what you want to say and leave."

 

"Don't try to play me like a fool, Fenris. You both are hiding something and I will find out what." She sneered. Her voice was harsh, but her eyes were still soft and showing some hints of excitement.

 

"What do you mean by hiding? Fenris' not playing you like a fool... Even I don't quite follow what your saying, Bella." He felt the slight tremor come from Fenris. It was probably irritation fuelled by the two and a half bottle of wine he had flowing inside him now.

 

He needed to calm Fenris down or else there would be a fight. He knew he could just calm him with a simple touch, since he had observed how the elf relaxed at their contact.  
Anders felt Fenris move to stand and a sigh slipped past his lips. Without thinking he placed his hand on the clenched fist of the warrior and felt the elf tense. He felt some of the tremors ebb away, glanced at Fenris until they locked eyes and gave him a pointed look. Fenris huffed again and relaxed fully into the couch, only to return an annoyed look at the pirate.

 

"THAT!!" Both men jolted on their spot, "You can not tell me there is nothing going on.. when he physically relaxes at your touch. Fenris hates touching."

 

"Well to sort of quote you Bella, 'In my defense, everyone of our group could' if he trusts you enough."

 

"That is a lie. He never lets me touch him and I know he trusts me."

 

"You once tried to strip me of my leggings!! In the middle of a busy Hightown market!! Only because I would not tell you the colour of my under garment. Of course I would not let you touch me! I trust you in battle, yes! But aside from that I still have my own worries."

 

"You could have just told me, spoil sport. I am Still betting on red.. or green."

 

A heavy sigh left the elf and he slumped on the couch. He removed his hand from the mage's and started rubbing both his eyes with both palms. He looked already tired by the conversation and it had not even started yet.

 

Anders had to hold back a chuckle. He did not want to anger or irritate the elf any further. At least Bella is not really mad at them for not telling anything right away. This is better though, a playful Bella is better than an angry Bella.

 

There was a long silince until Isabela just broke to the question that had been eating at her. "So who is the mom and why did you two adobt him?" It made them both choke and stutter on air, but no words came to their rescue.

 

"..."

 

"Really? Nothing?" She crosses her arms and again the fabric strains to keep her chest concealed. "I go to darktown to ask our friendly healer to join me in some fun card games only to find Anders laying in his own vomit. He wants to go to YOU of all people and you did not even get mad when we came knocking so late. Then I get no information from you, we banter, only to be interupted by a small half elf, crawling out of your bed, who runs up to Anders immediately. Then Warrior I-was-a-slave-I-do-not-smile-or-laugh-and-dislike-mages-broody-elf over here goes into father mood and tucks the small bean to bed.. and here you go all touchy and domestic on me... I totally missed something."

 

She was silent for a second and then looked at them again. "He is to old to be one of yours, isn't he? unless you left your child before comming here? He is a blond boy, light eyes, half elf.. either Anders made an elven maiden pregnant on his escapes or you fucked a human in yours? Which is it?"

 

"Neither and I do not wish to share the actual information with you, leechy Pirate."

 

"Auch, leechy, really?"

 

"..Maybe we should?"

 

"Mage!"

 

"Elf!"

 

"I want her to leave! Now!"

 

"Fenris, it's Bella!! She won't leave untill she either gets it out of us or Len!!"

 

"I am not going anywhere, just saying. Anders is right on that front.. though I would not bother the boy about this."

 

"Do we really have to?" A heavy sigh left the elf and he felt only a bit guilty. They weren't even sure if this plan was going to work at all.

 

"Of all the people... Bella is the better outcome. Imagine it was Merril or Hawke?"

 

"Ugh.."

 

"She may jest sometimes, wait no... A lot," Anders exhaled and looked at the pirate. "but I do trust her enough with this information."

 

"Aaww, Anders. Thats actually quite nice."

 

"Fastavass, ...Fine!!"

 

"Thank you Fenris."

 

"Ugh.."

 

"Oeh, can't wait to hear thi-"

 

"Shut up wench. You want to know, than shut it and listen."

 

Anders started with explaining what had happened at the clinic. The sick templar and the weird smite, he also explained why he had fainted this evening, how his connection to justice had been disrupted and that the spirit had a suspision it had something to do with that same sick templar.

 

Fenris scolded him first for leaving out the info of justice not returning, for not telling him this immediately in the morning and than told his part of the story with how Hawke had confronted him about the game ' ** _saving Anders_** '. Anders and Isabela snorted at the name but said nothing so he could continue his part. Fenris spoke of how he found the boy, saved him from a nasty youth and the pirate beamed and complimented him for stepping up.

 

When the part came how Fenris had saved him, filled his clinic and then had lunch/dinner, Isabela her former smirk returned and a glint shone in her eyes. Just to make things funnier Anders threw in the details of how he found the warrior covered in flour the moment he had walked out of his room, looking all shocked and stunned. Isabela laughed and Fenris tried to look displeased with him but they all could see the ghost of a small smile.

 

Once the details were given and how the three had handled everything till this evening, both the men explained that they wanted to take care of the boy until he was old enough to either go on as an apostate or go to the Anderfels or Rivain to live in a small town to be free, even Antiva would be a bit better than this blighted land.

 

Bella was silent when they explained the last part, but her posture and the way she genuinely smiled after a short time made them both physically relax.

 

"I like the plan. I am in."

 

"What? Why? How?" So many questions flied around in his head and the elf just sat there looking at the pirate as if she had just exploded.

 

"Because... I don't want Hawke to find out about this boy and destroy his life even more, like he did with ours. That means someone has either go and fetch you boys when we go out, to prevent Hawke from visiting." she gave a pointed look at them both for not thinking about this before, but winked after a few seconds and continued, "Or someone has to babysit the kid when both of you get summoned by the almighty Hawke.. or want some alone time."

 

Ignoring the last part, Anders rubbed the bridge of his nose, "... We actually forgot about that? Shit, okay. Good point Bella. Well, now we all at least know and have an apparent solution. Lets start making some rules and terms on how we are going to raise Len."

 

As they all leaned forward and started to discuss who would do what, small smiles started to spread all over the adults faces.

 

 

\-------------------* _time skip_ *--------------------

 

 

An hour after discussing the terms, Fenris had fetched the remaining wine from his room and they drank and talked for a while. The pirate promised to come back a day or two later, so they could go over everything again and to help with the arrangements for the boy.

 

After the pirate left the manor, both men stayed a little longer in the sitting room. They lounged next to each other on the couch and together they kept drinking to finish the last bottle of wine.

 

There was a peaceful silence and they only spoke when one of them was holding the bottle to long or was slow with sharing. There were the occasional looks and glances, the simple brush of limbs and fingers. But neither of them continued further. When the bottle was finished, Fenris softly yawned and untangled himself from their lounge. He blew out the flames on the remaining candle stubs, already walking towards the door opening. Anders was tired after finishing the last bottle and swayed a bit when he stood up from the couch. After checking the room, so they had not forgotten anything that burned, he walked up to the elf and they retreated to Fenris his bedroom.

 

Len was sleeping like the dead on one side of the bed and Anders smiled at the sight. When he stepped back and around the bed, he returned his gaze on Fenris.

 

They stood about a few steps away from each other and he stopped unbuckling and just looked at the elf. Fenris was already half way done with undressing, armor gone and was about to shed his shirt when their eyes met and he was caught staring.  _How is he so fast and silent._

 

Anders saw the elf's ears twitched a bit, even in the dim moonlight lit room, he could still make out all the small movements the warriors body made. The twitch in his ears, the small shuffle of his feet on the ground and the way he slightly shifted weight from one leg to another.

 

Fenris straightened himself and pulled his shirt over his head, ruffling his hair in the process. Anders felt a sudden rush of air fly into his lungs with huge speed and the only thing that was going on in his head was,

 

By the Maker... He is gorgeous.

 

The sudden tense hold of the elf made him stop staring and he stepped forward. "What's wrong? Are you hurt somewhere?"

 

"What do you mean.. by gorgeous? These markings are everything but gorgeous."

 

Anders looked at the elf's frowning face and noted the darker spots on the warrior ears and cheeks, the way he started fidgitting with his hands and avoided his gaze and- Shit... He had said that out loud. Again.

 

"Well... E-Exactly what the word means. You look gorgeous, beautiful, unique." The elf locked eyes with him and he saw a slight squint form on Fenris his face. "And by that I mean, the way the markings where placed- no, forced upon you is horrible and I would never wish it on my worst enemies. But they do not make you less beautiful, nor less elf, nor less a person."

 

Anders exhaled when he saw the elf visibly relax his body from the tense hold and he scratched the stubble on his jaw. "The markings are yours now and nobody else', they do not define who you are, but you can decide who you want to be, how you want to be and what impact you let them have on your life."

 

"... Y-You talk to much, Mage. Undress and join me for sleep.. the bed is big enough for the three of us. I will rearrange some things first."

 

"Yes sir elf, right awa-"

 

All words had died on his tongue as he gaped open mouthed at the elf. Fenris had walked over to the unoccupied side of the bed, had unlaced his leggings and pushing them down, he was bending forwards to remove his legs from the piece of clothing... and thus giving a perfect view of a nice lyrium lined ample ass.

 

_Sorry Bella, you'll never guess the colour of his underwear... Since he goes F'cking commando, in those, skin. T-tight.. legging.... I am never getting over this information/sight. All I will see if he turns his back on me is his perfect ass, forever. Andraste's dimpled butt chee- No, Fenris dimpled butt cheeks, I am doomed_

 

Normally justice would boom in, but all he heard was that soft humming and a disapproving grunt in his head. _yes yes... You disapprove, because mage rights and distractions.. but look at that- I'll figure everything out later.. But first, sleeping... Next to Fenris, who is naked... Doomed I tell you justice... Dooomed_

 

Anders swallowed a few times and regained his composure once the elf slipped, VERY NUDE, under the covers and started to rearrange his pillows. Fenris made a pillow wall between their sleeping space and that of len's, before he started rearranging their head pillows, giving him a nice view on his back muscles.

 

He was down to his brief shorts when he placed his folded clothes on the chair next to the heart and walked over to the bed side Fenris was on. He was slightly hard and tried to cover it with his hands while waiting for the elf to be done with the pillows. He watched how Fenris placed four pillows for each of them to lay on and tapped the space next to him.

 

He got a firm nod from the elf and saw that as his official queue to climb in bed. He tried to look at everything but the naked elf he was about to sleep with- next to, _maker he was getting harder_  and sat next to Fenris.

 

They both layed down after a few seconds and shifted until they were comfortable with there positions next to each other. The moonlight shone bright through the broken window and he was greeted with only the silence of the hightown night and the soft breathes comming from Len.

 

Anders layed on his back, arms next to his body, his lower regent was still buzzing and he stared at the ceiling to try and calm himself. There was about the size of one hand, or even a smaller amount of space between them and he felt the heat from the body next to him.

 

He slightly leaned his head to the left to look at the elf and was met with slightly glowing green eyes who were staring back at him. His breath hitched for a second by how mesmerising the elf's eyes actually were in the dark. _How had he never noticed this before.. but then again.. they did not really throw slumber parties with each other... So I guess that answers my question._

 

The elf was laying on his stomach one arm on top of his pillow and the other one underneath it. It propped his pillow up in a way so that his head was a bit higher from the mattress, this caused his shoulders to stick out from under the covers and the muscles on his arms and back were very visible.

 

Anders lower body parts were enjoying the view a little bit to much and he tried to think of anything to say, to start a normal conversion before sleeping, they were tired after all...

 

"Just so you know. If one.. or maybe two pillows go missing. It was not me." He remembered the wall between them and Len and frowned a bit. "How do you even have so many of them?"

 

"Hhm.. This mansion has a lot of guest rooms. I simply took all the pillows from said rooms and storage rooms," a soft yawn left the warriors body and it took all of Anders willpower not to say aw or touch the man. "there about twenty something pillows here, the rest remains in the storage rooms."

 

"What are you? A princess? Only princesses have that many pillows. But then again- Next time we shall build a fort with them.. always wanted to do that, never had enough pillows."

 

"A fort? From pillows?" A slight frown grazed above the heavy lidded eyes of the elf and it looked adorible. The look did not help his 'condition' in any way, though.

 

"Yes, a pillow fort.. I-I will show you and Len.. once we're awake and we want to play, someday."

 

He got a soft grunt as reply and watched the elf close his eyes. After some time the elfs breathing evened out and the elfs face looked so much youngers simply because his facial features where relaxed.

 

Anders listened to the light breathing from the elfs and the soft nightly noises. Anders turned on his left side and after a few minutes, facing the elf and felt his eyes started to droop a bit. Suddenly Fenris shifted in his sleep and mildly woke him up again. The elf had trown his leg over his and was a lot closer then first.

 

The first thing he noticed when he looked at the elfs expression was the frown that started to form and the soft tremor that ran over his body. _Was he having a nightmare, eventhough he krept closer.. Well, here goes everything. If he wakes, at least I will die looking at a very naked and very sexy elf._

 

Without hesitation or thinking everything trough he carefully pulled the elf closer in an embrace, placing a hand on the elf's back and gently rubbed circles on the warriors back. Fenris breath had hitched and his body had stopped shivering. Anders breath returned when he felt him relax and return the embrace by _snuggling_  closer.

 

Ander kept rubbing circles on the elfs back and felt his body return to sleep after a few minutes.

 

_Tomorrow I wouldn't hear the end of it or worse.. but tomorrow is tomorrow, now I'll get some actaul sleep in an actual amazing bed.. With a warm and hot elf, Maker.._

 

 

\-------------------* _Fenris Pov - Next morning_ *--------------------

 

 

Fenris was an early riser, not only because he was trained to, but also because he liked to do his morning excersizing routines. It was the warmed of another body that was weird and he ran through the things that happened the day before. _The mage and the Pirate visited, they included her in there plans, they drank and he invited to let the mage sleep in his bed._

 

He noticed that he had actually slept without waking in the night, nor was his body spun like a trip wire or covered in nightmare sweat. He actually felt relaxed after waking and not tired of the nightly terrors that normally chased him. _Who would have thought sleeping with another person would actually grand me a good night sleep.. and with the mage of all people.. not that I really mind with this particular mage-_

 

After a minute or so Fenris opened his eyes and was greeted with the sleeping face of said mage, who was fairly close. The mage's hair was ruffled and he looked more handsome with this relaxed expression, his breath came out with even puffs and he felt his hand twitch. That was when he noted that he had his leg and arm thrown over the mage and the mage had his arm loosely around his waist. He was basically cuddling with the man he secretly fancies, in his bed and that he was also very naked and aroused.

 

His ears twitched and burned at the tips. He slowly removed his arm and leg from the mage and carefully turned his back to the mage. Fenris tried to move a bit so there would be space between them, but he tensed when the mage softly scoffed in his sleep and moved a bit with him. The arm that was still on his waist twitched and drew him closer instead of letting him go.

 

He found his back flush against that of the mage's chest. He felt his body tense at first and relax when a soft warm breath was felt on his neck. It made his hackles rise and the burning need for attention between his legs intensified with every warm breath that touched his neck. He tried to wiggle free and away without waking the mage, but the arm that held him around the waist tightened and after several tries he gave up.

 

Not that he _really_  minded but he did not want to get even more aroused and then have to explain why he had not thrown the mage from him immediately... Or why he was aroused in the first place. Though, he did feel he was not the only one.

 

So he relaxed in the warmth and touch of the body behind him and closed his eyes. His morning routine could wait an hour.. or two and he felt himself slip back to the fade. _we'll deal with the aftermath later. It won't be that bad._  

 

 

\-------------------* _Anders Pov_ *--------------------

 

 

It had been several days since both Fenris, Anders and Isabela had agreed to the terms on how they were going to take care of Len.

 

It had also been several days the pirate had walked in the bedroom and found them cuddling and it had been a lost cause to try and explain. Mainly because the elf had jumped from their embrace and covered his very naked lower regent with one of the pillows.

 

The elf actually growled at the pirate to leave and once she had left to 'let them get dressed', they had shared a fast look. Fenris had looked angry at first but then his features schooled an emotional mix of anger, regret and confusion. He felt a sad smile tug on his lips and hoped it would suffice as an apologetic gesture. He waited till Fenris had pulled up his leggings and woke Len, who had luckily slept through everything, to get dressed.

 

The three of them had dressed in silence only with the occasional quip from Len about what would be for breakfast or that Anders should really let his hair hang lose and that Fenris should not have to wear so much armour in his mansion.

 

Isabela had brought fresh breakfast and they placed them self around the kitchen table. Only after Len had asked why she smiled so much had Fenris warned her to stop it or she was out of their plans.

 

They broke fast and the kid politely asked them if he could stay with them until he could master his magic and that he would probably leave when he was about a teenager, if that was good with them.

 

Anders calculated that it meant they would have to take care of him for 5 or 6 years untill he turned 16 and decided he wanted to go and stand on his own feet or if he wanted to stay longer.

 

The three of them nodded and informed Len the plans and that Bella would help with raising him, the smile the boy gave them was contagious and they all eat breakfast a bit lighter then before.

 

The terms were that Anders and the boy slept in the mansion. He had to stay because Isabela informed him and the elf that the templars had targeted his clinic last night and will keep doing that until they actually catch him.

 

Isabela had smirked again and implied that he should stay at the manor. Fenris had not replied at first, but simply grunted and said that he and the boy could do whatever they desired in their spare time here in the manor, as long as there would be no use of magic except for useful things. Like lighting the heart or warming the bath water etc..

 

Anders would come to the mansion after his work in the clinic, that would mean early hours and closing the clinic before dinner, so they would eat dinner together. After that he would teach Len to write. Anders dropped a simple hint that he would gladly teach the warrior as well, hoping he would get a nice smile or nod and waited for an reply. The elf didn't look at him but firmly nodded. Anders suddenly felt a dull ache start in his chest. It burned, being ignored like this.

 

They would pick days on which they would lunch together and then walk to either the Sundermount or the wounded coast to find a spot where they could teach the boy some basic spells. That way they could work without the constant feeling of being watched like in Darktown. Isabela and Fenris insisted on one of them coming too, so that when something happened it would not be just be the two mages.

 

They had agreed on some fronts, argued about a lot of things and when Bella mentioned cleaning the whole mansion, since it was not a good inviorment for a child, actually any person to live in... Fenris had protested and told them it was out of the question and not neccesery

 

Anders had given Len a sly look and the boy immidiatelly smirked back fast and schooled his face back to normal so the older elf would not see it.

 

At first, Len said that it was indeed not necessery, that he could handle a bit of dust. Len started softly sniffing his nose when Anderd stood up and made dust fly around the kitchen table, when he cleaned some plates. He and the kid shared a fast look and Len started koffing.

 

"Maybe I *am* a bit allergic to the dust and shrooms? B-But I think I can handle it.. Don't worry about me." the elf had said while koffing between some words and looked at Fenris with almost the same level of puppy eyes the warrior himself had.

 

Fenris stood from his place on the table and walked from them, mumbling something about finding some supplies and that they all better help.

 

Len had looked at the retreating back of the warrior and then had winked at the older mage and pirate.

 

Anders had to stop his laugh from escaping because he could really picture Len playing on the elf in the future. Isabela had ruffled his hair, praised him for schooling his features like that and promised she would teach him some rogue tricks.

 

She got a very happy bounce and a hug from the boy. They cleaned the kitchen and went on a search for Fenris and the supplies.

 

In a few days time they had cleaned the whole place on the inside. They left the outside and the entrance hall to look like the haunted mansion it was supposed to be and did some re-arranging with the rest of the rooms. Meanwhile Isabela had been informing him on the templar patrols and she kept Hawke as busy as possible to not make him visit him or Fenris. She also gave some of the information on the sick templar to Varric so he could contact his informants on whether it involved red lyrium, like they found in the deep roads.

 

In the days after the great cleaning they had done some shopping to find and buy some spare clothes for Len. Fenris had also bought Anders spare clothes and some supplies for in the clinic, still not looking at him, stating that he needed it anyways. He kept saying insensitive things like that and it made Anders boil with irritation.

 

He had also said something about 'finally being able to spend some of the money they made from the missions with Hawke' and 'that it was finally being used on something other than gambling and alcohol.'

 

All of them felt like it was the right thing to do with the money and they were not shy with buying expensive things for in the mansion. Though Isabela focused more on the clothes for all of them and smaller things than really spending it on the redecoration for the manor.

 

Fenris had bought new bed frames with mattresses, more clean linen and for some reason more pillows. He had bought a writing desk for Len and for him, a closet for Len's clothes, a few rugs for on the stone floors and other stuff for in the boys room and in the house.

 

Anders had asked Isabela to take Len around the Hightown and Lowtown market so he and Fenris could prepare the boys room. She had responded with a grin and a thumbs up and called the boy to her and started talking to him to keep his attention. Anders would have smiled with Bella on her implication, but the warrior had been distant, scowled and scoffed around him and seemed to avoid him like the blight itself. He stared at there retreating backs and was snapped out of his thoughts by a stern voice.

 

"Mage! Lets go!" A scowl was seen on the elf's face, but the elf did not look at him.. he just stared past him and it made him angry. What did he do to get such an reaction. _Maker take him and his mood swings!!_

 

"Yeah, why don't you scream it a bit louder, Fenris!! I don't think everyone here in fucking Hightown has heard you yet, elf!! Ugh, but you're _right_ , lets go.. Before someone sees you with me." He heard himself sneer and watched the elf's eyes grow a bit wider with shock and realisation. _Fuck him and his big green eyes!! Oh.. and now you're looking at me!!!_

 

"I.. I said it without think-"

 

 _Oh no!! You do not get to apologise, I will see you squirm, you..you beautiful bastard!!_  
"I noticed, you do that a lot, these days! Lets just go and get this over with. I can tell it's a real pain for you to have me around and that you regret this already." He shouldered past the elf with his groceries and saw the elf try to keep up with his long strides to the manor.. their manor. _I could have been happy with this, we could have had a great time, but nooo... Ser elf had to ruin everything._

 

"A-anders, wai-"

 

"Lets! Go!"

 

He saw the elfs hand, that had tried to reach out to him flinch and return to the warriors side. The elf kept to himself and hid his face behind his fringe by looking at the ground. He felt bad, really, but he was also angry. Angry for being ignored, angry for being snarled at, angry that for some reason the elf had his non-existing undergarment in a twist and he didn't even know what the problem was to begin with, so how in the makers name could he... **Ugh**

 

They had reached the mansion and Anders might have slammed the door a bit to hard when pushing it open. He did not care and walked straight to the now clean kitchen to place the groceries on there places.

 

Fenris placed the things that needed a place in the kitchen from his bag on the counter and stayed a bit in the door opening. Anders ignored him and kept to his task of filling cabinets and drawers. He heard the elf leave and only dared to turn around when he was sure the elf was gone.

 

_If this, whatever this is, going to keep up... It will be a disaster._

 

After Anders was done with the kitchen he went to the room he and Bella had picked for Len, since Fenris had said they could pick any room.

 

Fenris had already placed and put the bed together and was currently making the bed. Anders saw the bags with clothing near the door frame he was standing in and picked them up. After he had hanged some clothing and folded the rest neatly into the closet, he walked over to the remaining bags.

 

Some where writing supplies, quills, small glass jars with ink and paint. Some stuff Len could play with, his own bath oils and he even saw some wooden swords and daggers? _Hmm, I guess I will not be the only one teaching him some basics._

 

It was the sound of the front door and fast footsteps running through the hall. That made him snap out of his faze. The elf had placed the rug near the end of the bed, but it was big enough it almost reached the heart.

 

He and the elf walked over to the bouncing boy and looked behind him.

 

"Where is Bella?"

 

"She said she needed to check on.. a Birdy? To see if he needed attention or not. I think... Does she has a pet bird?"

 

Anders frowned. "Well, she sort of has, but it's a bit more complicated than that. How about we show you the surprise we have for you?"

 

Len eagerly walked with them and looked his eyes out when Anders and Fenris had presented his room to him. Both the grown men had stood behind him and waited for a remark, a comment or a simple noise. Anything that would give way how he felt. But all they got was utter silence.

 

When he dared look at Fenris, he had first seen a questionable lost look on the warriors face and when Fenris had looked at him both their features mirrored each other. Then Fenris had furrowed his brows together and had given Anders a pointed look, a fast head shake towards the boy and kept looking at him until Anders had huffed. He had scowled at the elf, which made the warrior flinch and schooled his emotions and walked over to the boy.

 

When Anders placed his hand on Len's shoulder and had kneeled in front of him to ask what was wrong, he could hardly open his mouth and say anything, because he had suddenly been tackled and had two arms full of a shaking 10 year old. Anders regained his balance after a few seconds and had held the small bundle to his chest. He looked at Fenris, who looked like he was unsure if this was a good thing or a bad thing and exhaled. Anders looked away from the elf and focused on the small trembling kid in his arms.

 

Len stayed and hiccuped for a sollid 4 minutes on Anders his shoulder and chest before he calmed. The moment the arms around Anders neck slacked and the boy slowly pushed away from him, only then did he release the kid from the warm embrace.

 

Anders smiled at Len when his eyes met puffy red rimmed eyes and wiped away some stray tears.

 

"Sooo... I really do hope we did not make you cry because we picked the wrong colours for your room, because we had some discussions of our own on which would look nice."

 

He smiled and wiped away some more tears and send a soft healing spell through Len for some comfort. Crying like that would give you a nasty headache. When he saw the boy visibly relax and return his smile he continued his speech. "If it is not the colours or anything else related to the room, we can take you to get some of those caramel sweet-buns, to lighten your mood and.. maybe talk about why you cried?" Anders softly ruffled Len's hair which earned him a soft giggle and a soft shake of his head.

 

The boy rubbed his eyes and sniffed a few times before he started to talk. "The room... The room is truly amazing! I-I was simply stunned, because i-in my old home, I either slept in the basement with the rats and crates or on the street when my mo-.. not-mom decided I didn't deserve to have a place to sleep." As he told about his old accommodation Anders cupped Len's face with both hands and smiled at him, slowly rubbing circles on the boys cheeks, which made the boy smile a little more at him.

 

"That woman has to bring an army to get you away from here, I won't let her take you back to that place agai-"

 

"I should have killed her! Kaffas!!"

 

"Fenris!!!"

 

"I should have!! She said a lot of nasty things because he is not her birthed child, but to actually hear this... It makes me want to find her and ki-"

 

"Enough!! I understand that you are angry, so am I.. but we will NOT do this!! Not now or infront of Len." Anders watched as he saw some of the anger ebb away from the warriors body, Fenris had relaxed his stance a bit and crossed his arms over his chest. He scowled and looked away from the kneeling mage and the kid.

 

Anders still saw the fuelled hatred his eyes held for this woman and he fully understood. Getting such a reaction of a crying child because he simply had his own room for the very first time and then hearing the story behind it,... It also made him want to kill that woman. Sadly that would not help any of them or the situation they were in.

 

When Anders had returned his look towards the kid, he did not see a remotely scared trace on the boy's body language or in his eyes, all he saw was admiration and aw. He smiled and shook his head a looked at Fenris again. "See it like this, maker take that woman.. Len is save here now, we can protect him and we can provide him the home he never had," Anders returned his gaze to Len and ruffled the boys hair again. He slightly nudged him towards his room to inspect it and smiled. "Go on, this is all yours. Go take a look around." The boy smiled back and went ahead and started to look at all the things he could find.

 

Anders stood from his crouch and walked towards his previous spot next to Fenris. He stared at the happy child running his hand over and inspecting everything in the room, his room. Len would run his hand over something, pick it up, smile and place it back on its original spot.

 

Anders looked at Fenris and saw a tiny curve on the elfs lip and in turn it made him smile just a little bit. He was still pissed, but maybe Len was not the only one that needed to get used to this new thing.

 

He turned towards the hall and slowly walked away from the scene. Before he was totally gone from Fenris his hearing reach he wispered softly, "We can provide him a home we both never had. Don't mess this up because you have a problem with me."

 

 

\-------------------* _Fenris Pov_ *--------------------

 

 

Since that morning, waking up next to the mage and the pirate had 'caught' them cuddling, he for some reason made every situation worse without intending it.

 

He liked the mage, for he was compassionate, sassy when the man felt save enough to make terrible jokes and the way his smile could make him smile.. _in his own way_. He had felt at ease and relaxed near the mage, but ever since that sleazy pirate started to make jests and indecent comments about them.. he just got so nervous, that he fucked everything up.

 

In the beginning he unintendedly snapped and glared at Anders, which made the mage look sad and confused at first. Later he didn't want to see the mage look at him like that and avoided and ignored him so he could not make bad decisions around the man. That also did not have an desired effect, for when he did meet the mage eyes he saw pain, infuriating and irritation.

 

Fenris was not sure he could muster the inevitable pain he would feel if the mage did not like him in the same way he did, simply because he was a big idiot and screwed everything up with his behavior.

 

He had tried talking many times, but they all ended the same way. Him saying something without thinking and upsetting the mage, which led too an argument that made the man walk away in anger.

 

But he was determined to tell the mage his feelings. Or at least show him, since talking was not his strongest point.

 

That's is why he was now cleaning the library. He had asked the mage to bring all his books or buy more books on magic, so he and Len could study there.

 

He only had to ask the pirate to babysit Len for an hour or so and.. and maybe he could fix whatever they had before.

 

 

\-------------------* Anders pov*--------------------

 

 

Anders had in the same amount of time as they cleaned the house, tried to scrape as much books holding information about magic together and was about to store them all in Fenris his library.

 

It was a dangerous thing to do since buying books about magic got you questionable looks from the merchants, but he needed to get as many simplistic books to make simple notes Len could understand.

 

It might also be because Fenris had allowed him to use the library in the mansion, which made him a bit reckless because he was just as excited and giddy as Len to read about magic. But also very nervous.

 

After many conversations that went to shit in a few minutes, the elf had suddenly stopped him from leaving this morning and told him to bring as many books on magic as he could, so he could show him the library where he could sit and study. He also told him to return as soon as possible.

 

Anders had ran to Lirene and vaguely explained why he would be absent today. He walked his way back to Hightown with the books he had brought with him, a small set he had purchased and with a small bundle of bread and toppings for breakfast for them.

 

Anders was earlier back than normal and saw Isabela take a still sleepy len with her. He frowned but did not show himself from the ally he was standing in. If Bella took Len, that would mean he and the elf would be together in the manor, alone, without someone to stop them from fighting... Or him having an valid reason to stop fighting. The thought of him being alone with the elf still made his cheeks a bit rosy but at the same time a small frown was placed on his face. The elf had been a huge pain in his rear for the past few days and still he felt himself have an reaction to just the thought of him and the elf together.

 

Once Bella and Len were gone from his vision he stepped away from his hiding spot and casually walked over to the now closing door.

 

_To scare the elf? ... Or not scare the elf? Can he even be scared? Hhmm, one way to find out..wait, do I want to lose my heart... I actually already lost it and the damned elf doesn't even know it._ **sigh**

 

Anders walked up to the front door and struggled to get the door open with all the bags in his hands. He was about to place the bags with the books on the ground to open the door, but Fenris had returned to the door and opened it for him instead.

 

_Well, now I know I could not scare him..._ **sigh** _and even though he is being a gentleman he is still not looking me in the eyes .. blighted elf_

 

Fenris had taken some of the bags and placed the food items in the kitchen. He took the books from him and used gestures to make him walk towards a room, what he assumed was to be the library.

 

When they reached the library he stood there for a fast few minutes with his mouth open, he was sure of it and only the chuckle from the warrior made him stir from his stunned spot.

 

Anders slightly blushed and looked away from the homily dressed dressed elf, though he saw that the warrior still had his eyes on him. _Only when i don't look, you look._  He grumbled softly and for once he missed the rambles of justice.

 

Fenris had already cleaned the whole library and placed his and the new books on one of the desks in the room. The fact that the warrior had not burned the place on principal because of the Tevene books and instead showed it to him...first... Made him think it was sort of a surprise for him.. as well? Or was that just him hoping for something more?  _Probably.._

 

Anders slowly walked over to the full shelf's, long planks, lots of bookcases filled all the walls and sides of the room. Anders ran his hands over as many books as he could reach.

 

Most titles where common, some Antivan, Rivaini, even some titles were in Anderfels and the rest of the books were in Tevene. He scanned the rest of the room. Next to the filled bookcases, there was an heart burning bright. Long windows on one side of the wall let the morning light shine in. There was one big couch and two lounge chairs on each side, in front of the heart. A desk was placed against the back of the couch with a good writing stool. A huge rug covered half the room and two other desks.

 

Anders could feel the eyes of the warrior following every move he made along the room. He swallowed thickly and he felt a bubble rise in his lower abdomen, it was a feeling that was mixed of nervousness, a strange happy and shy feeling all at the same time.

 

"A-am I allowed to read all these books?"

 

"Yes.. as long as you don't use the information for something as blo-"

 

"Fenris," an sigh escaped his body and he rubbed the frown on his forehead. "There are somethings we both have in common over all the arguments we had, at least remember them?" Anders had turned his back to the bookcase and softly leaned against it to give a pointed look at the elf.

 

"We both hate Slavers, oppression and Bloodmages...," Going by the scowl and crunge of the elfs nose, he hates to speak of the words as much as he hates the subjects in general. Then his eyes softened a bit when they made eyecontact.

 

_Sweet Maker. He is actually looking at me..._

 

One corner of the elfs mouth quirked a bit upwards. "But.. I also recall we share the same passion for equal rights, freedom of speech and that we both respect other people fully when they have earned... our trust, Right, Anders?"

 

As the elf started his slow speech on what passions they shared together, Anders dully noted that the elf took small steps towards him, but he had willed himself to hold the eye contact the whole time. Each word rolled of the warriors tongue and keeping eye contact started to become difficult because he got so distracted by that voice, those lips and the slow stroll.

 

Anders wanted to mentally hit himself for being so weak to this stupid, stupid, stupid elf.. _but his lips look so delicious and his voice is amazing, what I wouldn't do for those lips to whisper sweet nothings in my ear.._

 

Only when he noticed that those same lips he was just thinking about, were so much closer then before, he noted this time that the warrior was standing in front of him. Still holding eye contact.

 

_Sweet Andrastes dimpled butt cheeks on a staff, he is so gorgeous._

 

The elf's hand reached up towards his face and Anders tried to swallow a dry lump away. His eyes followed the hand the whole way until he could not see it anymore. He did not look back for he knew his cheeks were burning and he felt betrayed by his own body. The elf was probably, laughing in his mind at how wind up he looked-

 

Anders breath hitched when he heard his name. Fenris said his name with an insecurity in that sweet deep voice, he felt a flash of heat travel through his whole body. _Why? Why would he sound like that, when.._

 

When he looked back at those green eyes of the warrior he felt the tip of the elfs fingers slide along his forehead and cheek to get a strand of his hair, that had probably escaped his ponytail and felt it being placed behind his ear.

 

The elfs hand had stayed and they eye contact was getting intens. Anders knew his eyes were dilated and he tried to keep his heavy lidded eyes as much open as possible.. anyone in his position would give those signals to this Maker forsaken gorgeous elf.

 

Only he also saw a conflict between determination and shyness in Fenris' eyes. He noted that the elfs ears were twitching slightly and the tips turned red the longer he stared. And suddenly it had hit him like a punch to the stomach. _The sodden elf had tried flirting by using his voice and slowly walking towards him and he had just... Arg Stupid, he is still to shy to make the first step.. and here I have been a fool and trying to break this, what ever this is-_

 

He felt the hand retreat and without any doubt in his actions stopped the hand from leaving his face by placing his own on the one of the warriors. Anders slowly turned his face in the direcrion of the elfs hand, placed soft kisses on his palm and knew his face was burning.

 

"M-mage.. If you don't.. you don't have t-"

 

"I-I was still kind of shocked by this big library of yours, but than this stunningly gorgeous and stupidly, idiotic broody elf rendered me speechless. He had me stunned for a moment.. and I found out we both were being fools. Plus you and I both know I talk way to much when I am nervo-"

 

"Stop talking, fool mage."

 

Anders nervous rambles where stopped by dry but soft and warm lips on his own. His body in automatic response tensed but after a second he relaxed and let the elf kiss him.

 

He felt the soft press from the hand on the left side of his face move backwards to his hair and he had in return slid his hands down the arm of the warrior towards the back of the elf's neck. When the elf softly tugged at Anders hair, his body responded pretty heavily to the simple pull. A small gasp escaped the mage his mouth and the elf ceased the opportunity.

 

Anders suddenly felt a warm tongue glide over his bottom lip and it made his body shudder against the elf. The elf was still asking and not just taking and the fact that he actually was so careful made Anders even more willing to give more. Both his arms wrapped themselves around the elf's waist and drew him flush against himself.

 

Anders accepted the elf's silent question by slowly sliding his tongue over the warriors and slowly sucking on the muscle. This owned him a small groan and he got rewarded with a more fiercer kiss in response.

 

Suddenly the shyness was gone and only the determination from before was to be found in the warriors kiss and wandering hands. Fenris hands left his hair and were placed on Anders hips, thumbs kneading softly above his hipbone. He felt a knee nudge his legs apart and Anders took the hint and spread his legs. Fenris had stepped in between his legs, grabbed his ass and full body pushed every part of himself against him.

 

All Anders could do was kiss back with all he got, surrender just so it would not be a fight for dominance and run his hands over lean muscular shoulders and back. Anders felt the shelf's of the bookcase dig hard against his shoulders and back, but it was all going to be worth the aches, because the warmth the front was getting was all he wanted in this moment.

 

When they needed to take a breath for air, only then did they break the kiss. They had opened their eyes and backed away only an inch, still softly touching lips, looking into each others eyes and breathing the same air.

 

"... And here I thought you didn't like me." Anders sighed and touched foreheads with the elf. "I do have to say, I was nervous that you would argue with me again when I saw you send Len away."

 

"I never said I didn't like you-"

 

"I beg to differ, because I remember that one time in the beginning, you-"

 

"We both know that was before we both found out that Hawke was an huge pain in everyone rear."

 

"Yeah, that's true. I remember your heart filled reply on how you felt about me and Merill as if it was yesterday. Made me smile a lot." Anders placed a sweet but fast peck on the elf's lips and smiled at how the warriors ears twitched slightly.

 

_Oh~... So his ears twitch when he is shy or shocked. I need to remember this for later._

 

"...I remember that smile too. It was the first time I saw you genuinely smile and I... I wanted to see you smile more like that." Fenris averted his eyes and Anders saw the tips of the elf's ears turn red again, occasionally twitching. "It was the day I actually really started to look at.. and listen to you."

 

"You know... You should've said something. It would have made so many thing easier for both of us." Anderd said with a fake sad pout.

 

Fenris gave him a deadpanned look and looked at him as if he had just sprouted a second head. "Because that would really have worked? Do you see me walk up to you saying; 'Since I saw you smile, I feel that I want to know you better.' You would not have believed me back then."

 

"Hmm, maybe not immediately, no... But I did have a crush on you back then... So~ you could have seen me blush and would have flattered me immensely." He dropped the pout and waggled his eyebrows. "Also it would have given me a big boost to my ego and confidence.. 'to make the broody elf warrior soften to you by a simple smile-"

 

A soft chuckle escaped from the warrior and it made Anders stop his sentences. He raised one brow and looked at the elf. "What?"

 

"Your rambling again, Anders. I am glad I did not tell you back then because your ego back then was already to much to handle... Imagine me having told you and you constantly smiling at me."

 

"Aww, would it have made you uncomfortable or blush?" He slackend their embrace a bit, hands just above the curve of that perfect ass and lend in towards the elf's ear, "I do wonder how far that blush from the tips of your ears can actually go? Just on your high cheekbones or will your whole face be red? Does your neck colour and will it reach your shoulders? I do wonder... So badly~"

 

As he held his little purred speech, he saw the warriors ears twitch and droop a bit. They were red, fully red, the hands on his hips tightened their grip and he could hear the slow heavy breath leave the elf's lungs as Fenris leaned more against him.

 

 _If I play my cards with this seduction game juuust right~ I have a feeling I might actually touch him today._    
Anders mentally groaned at the thought and felt a pang of disappointment from the fade spirit.   
_Oh, you're still alive. Good to know, wont stop me from touching the elf though._

 

"Anders, I-" Fenris voice was thick with want and Anders threw all his cards on his mental table.

 

He turned them around fast, so fenris' back was against the bookcase and he could glance down at the elf. Fenris eyes where just a bit rounder by the sudden change of position, but he did not fight it. Anderd leaned in close untill their noses touched. "How long until Len returns?"

 

The elf looked puzzled but was also struggling between holding eye contact and looking at his lips. He licked his lips and said "A-about an hour or two, why?"

 

"I would like to find out how far that blush goes.. now."

 

A small quirk of Fenris lip, the twitch of his ears and those deadly sinful green eyes gave away that he was okay with his request.

 

The kiss Fenris placed on his lips was sudden but, the warriors way of a, smile made him smile in return. Fenris playfully pushed him away and took one of his hands when he started walking towards the door.

 

"The though of us doing more intimate things here in the library does sound intriguing, but I would not be able to forgive myself if Len walked in.." Fenris led them to his chamber and locked the door behind them, leading and pushing him on the huge bed. "Or ... I would not be able to stop myself from killing the pirate for interrupting us and making jests... once again."

 

"Well~ stop talking about Bella. You almost make me jealous." Anders started to unbuckle his coat and made a little show on his undressing. "Want to help me get out of all these layers? I think I am a bit overdressed, since all you're wearing are those sinfully tight leggings and a big tunic?"

 

He was answered with hands almost ripping his poor robes and a mouth kissing and sucking around his mouth, jaw and neck. He felt the elf smirk against his skin when small moans and groans left his throat.

 

_Oh, this will be glorious. For now I will surrender, but just you wait until the real fun starts Fenris. Hhmmmm~ I'll make you blush, moan, groan and have you make every noise even you didn't know you could produce. Just. You. Wait_

 

 

\-------------------* _To be continued_ *-------------------

  
  


 


End file.
